gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Duo Maxwell
Duo's son...Duo. For those unaware, as of Frozen Teardrop Duo now has a canon son (mother unknown but probably Hilde), but his name is exactly the same. Because he's a brand new main character in the novel, but they have the same name, how should the page for this new character be handled? Should it be created with the name 'Duo Maxwell (Frozen Teardrop)', 'Duo Maxwell II', 'Duo Maxwell Jr'? Input would be great, thanks. Kit-chan 03:14, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Hhmmm, so the full name of Duo's son is "Duo Maxwell Jr" according to the novel? Just curious --Bronx01 03:18, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Nope, no Jr- just "Duo Maxwell". I've been calling him Jr personally just for the sake of ease, but he's specifically called only Duo Maxwell (I assume in order to hide Duo/Father Maxwell's own true ID- they state that the names of the Gundam pilots were hidden from the public in the years since the war, so no one would think anything of that name aside from someone in-the-know.) That's why I'm not sure what to put him as- his name really is JUST Duo Maxwell, but I wasn't sure if calling the page "Duo Maxwell (Frozen Teardrop)" would be annoying for people to type out. I guess we could do that and have a disambig at the top of both their pages... Kit-chan 04:48, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::How about "Duo Maxwell (Father)" and then "Duo Maxwell (Son)" wouldn't that be easier, I mean we did a similiar thing with the two "Lockon Stratos"'s. Dav7d2 06:58, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hmmm.. Iunno about Father and Son, but I guess a (I) and (II) would work, as long is it's in parentheses so people don't think it's part of his name. I'll get on that if no one else chimes in with a better idea. Kit-chan 07:42, November 7, 2010 (UTC) : Uhmmm, "Duo Maxwell (Frozen Teardrop)" might be ok. I also thought that "Duo Maxwell (MC-022)" might be okay also (it tells the what time this Duo lives in), but it does sound like a robot. "Duo Maxwell (II)" could also work (it sounds like from a new set of something, but i still consider)... Haha, sorry, I think all these are good options. Though for me, I would like the original Duo to keep its article name. --Bronx01 19:28, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Haha, yeah, same. I think I'll create the son as Duo Maxwell (II) and keep original Duo where he is, and put a blurb at the top of his article like This is the Gundam pilot from the TV series. If you're looking for his son, go to Duo Maxwell (II) or something of that nature. Kit-chan 19:53, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Could someone actually explan to me exactly what Frozen Teardrop is? And are we planning on makng an article for it soon?Gaeaman788 21:00, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I've already made it: New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Frozen Teardrop. It's a new novel being serialized in Gundam Ace right now that's continuing the After Colony timeline. It's set 20-30 years later with tons of flashback/backstory stuff shoved in. And considering it's being written by the head writer of the series, it's arguably canon (as questionable as his sanity may be these days...). Kit-chan 21:46, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Who knew Duo was going to be preacher after his "God of Death obsession". Gundamfate 22:14, December 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, seriously. If you need a forum to discuss this at, make a userblog or go here: http://forums.animesuki.com/showthread.php?t=94798 Wiki talkpages are not for general discussion. I'm not sure how much clearer this can be. In addition, please be careful of where you insert your comments, making sure they are threaded at the bottom of the last relevant comment. Kit-chan 22:17, December 28, 2011 (UTC)